


Things Discovered With A Kiss

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Awkward First Times, F/M, Fest fics are taking over my life, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hermione's Nook's Naked Weasley Fest 2020, POV Charlie Weasley, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Smut, Smut in Chapter 3 only!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: It's the summer after Charlie's seventh year; he knows that he and his best friend Tonks are about to go their separate ways and he's not sure when he's going to see her again. Tonks seems to have had the same sort of thoughts as she is determined to make this a summer to remember.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772041
Comments: 41
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. We knew this fest was coming - the members of Hermione's Nook (especially the Tomes & Scrolls chat that has been one of my lifelines over the last few months) have been badgering the admins and mods of the group for this particular fest since February and finally it is here. I had a plan. I was going to write a Fred x girl!Harry fic (see my fic Their Quiet Place if you're still intrigued by this idea), but when it came to signing up I had a different idea, this plot bunny of asexual, aromantic Charlie Weasley coming to terms with who he is with the help of his best friend, who of course just had to be Tonks.
> 
> I didn't expect there to be smut in chapter three. I don't write smut as a rule for so many different reasons. It's been five years since my last attempt, and honestly I didn't expect Charlie to go as far as he did, but anyone who knows me knows that I am a character-led author (meaning I go where the characters take me). Charlie and I have both been on a journey in this fic and if you have read this far, then I'm so happy that you're coming on this journey with us.
> 
> Thank you so so so much to my betas; SethWren, UltimateUndesirable, and Arlie. And a massive thank you to KoraKunkel for making the coverart for me. And to Hermione's Nook, the Facebook group that made ALL of this possible. I wouldn't be writing fanfiction again if it weren't for a chance meeting with the lovely Ariel!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this fic - and whether you think I should continue to explore both these characters. Thank you for reading!

Camping was always fun. There was something about being able to lie under the stars that Charlie Weasley really enjoyed and being able to do so with his favourite person next to him was the best bonus. She always looked so carefree, which was something that he hoped that he was able to emulate himself.  
But it wasn’t her carefree appearance that caught his eye tonight - it was the way that the moonlight reflected off of her bubblegum pink hair; it was the way that the campfire that they had built together lit up her face. She truly was the most beautiful person that he thought he had ever met.

“Truth or Dare?” She asked as she handed him a marshmallow. Her eyes were a piercing blue tonight that made him want to get utterly and completely lost in them.

“Are we really playing this game, Tonks?” He asked with a laugh as he tossed the end of his cigarette into the fire. It seemed like such a childish thing to do, and he didn’t think that they were children anymore. They’d just graduated Hogwarts and had both accepted places with their dream jobs. Charlie was desperately trying to ignore the fact that this was something that would tear them apart, throwing them into different countries, but at least they had until September before they had to worry about that, right?

“Yeah, why not?” Tonks asked, one eyebrow slightly lifted as she smirked at him.  
Oh, how he cherished that face. So unbelievably expressive even when she was trying not to be. He shook his head slightly as he lifted the bottle of firewhiskey to his lips before offering it over it to her.

“Fine.” He laughed as he thought it over for a moment. “Truth.”

Tonks rolled her eyes and he realised that she’d been hoping that he would say ‘dare’ but without missing a beat she asked “if you could kiss anyone, who would it be?”

Charlie blinked rapidly for a few moments as he stared at her. He’d never kissed anyone before and while he knew that was perhaps not totally normal, it had never been a thing that he’d given much thought, let alone worried about. “I…” He started slowly, though he trailed off before he started again. “You, I guess.” It was the truth though. If he had to kiss anyone then he couldn’t imagine them being anyone other than the person that made him feel the best in the whole wide world.

Tonks popped a marshmallow into her mouth after pulling it from her fork as she took her time with her response. “You make it sound like I’m torturing you.” She gave a slight laugh, though there was something behind it that Charlie couldn’t quite put his finger on. Hurt, maybe? Had he hurt her?

He tried not to dwell on it for too long though. If she wanted to bring it up, then she could, but he wasn’t going to pry. “Nah, I wouldn’t put it like that.” He hummed before he decided that moving the game along was in their best interests. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Tonks said without any hint of hesitation. She knew what she wanted and that was something that he had always admired.

“Dare...dare…” He muttered to himself as he tried to think of something good before he smirked to himself and lit another cigarette. He knew that she’d probably hate him for this one but it was a game, after all. “I dare you to take a drag on this.”

As predicted, Tonks shot him a glare. “That’s evil.” She said as she reached for the cigarette anyway. She might have hated smoking but she wasn’t one to ever back down from a dare, that was for sure.

Charlie watched as she pulled a face before taking a drag on the cigarette and immediately buckled over coughing. “So dramatic.” He teased as he took the cigarette back from her. It might not have been the most outlandish dare, but it was enough to get under her skin and that was what mattered to him.

“Ugh. Shut up.” Tonks kicked his shin with a roll of her eyes. “Truth or Dare?”

“Uh… Let’s go dare?” Charlie said hesitantly as he took another swig of the firewhiskey. He had to let her get her own back, he supposed.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Tonks was grinning at him now and he ended up staring at her, his eyes widening slightly at the prospect of having to kiss his best friend. He might have said before that she wasn’t torturing him with the question, but the action?

It wasn’t that he didn’t like her - because he was pretty sure that he did. She was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen and there was no one that he would rather spend all of his time with, but the thought of kissing her? It made his insides squirm uncomfortably.

“Just a kiss?” He asked slowly before he took another swig, deciding that if he really was going to have to do this then a bit of false courage would be required.

“Just a kiss.” Tonks agreed, her smirk now a soft smile as she moved just that little bit closer to him. "I promise it won't hurt." She added in a whisper.

Charlie's breath caught in his throat but he gave a small nod before shifting slightly so that he could better reach her. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. He was surprised to find that the act wasn't nearly as repulsive as he had imagined; in fact he would almost go as far as to say that he enjoyed it.

He did however pull away after a moment so that he could look at her. His eyes studied her face. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, and not just because of her changing appearance. This was something new, something deeper.

"Alright?" Tonks asked after a moment during which Charlie realised that his staring was probably making her uncomfortable.

"Oh - yeah." Charlie attempted to snap himself out of his trance like state. Seventeen years old and he'd just had his first kiss. It was a little bit of a shock to his system, but he was definitely alright. "Can I… Can I kiss you again?" He found himself asking, his voice showing his hesitancy, but this was actually something that he wanted to do.

Tonks didn't answer him with words, instead she leaned forward and kissed him, this time a little more forcefully than the last. She moved to straddle him, knocking over the bottle of firewhiskey in the process but Charlie couldn't seem to care about that.

His hand moved to her hip as he kissed her back. He knew his cheeks were flushed by this point but he didn't care about that either. All he seemed to care about was the girl who was on top of him, now pushing him down into the sand.

Her lips moved from his and began kissing along his jawline and down to his neck. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he anticipated each of her movements. Her breath was warm against his skin and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as she reached a particularly tender spot on his neck. She paused there, only to suck on his skin.

Charlie felt his back arch of its own accord but before he could even think about pushing her away, her lips were back on his. She kissed him gently this time before she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. She then rolled off of him to lie next to him in the sand and took his hand in hers. She laced their fingers together and Charlie saw a smile make its way onto her lips from the corner of his eye.

He couldn't help but smile himself. While he had never dreamed of kissing anyone before, that wasn't actually half bad and he found that he probably wouldn't say no if Tonks were to kiss him again. For now though, he was quite content to lie with her and just watch the stars.

It wasn't long until Tonks had moved closer and tucked herself up against him in what Charlie assumed was an attempt to keep warm, though he also hoped that she just wanted to be close to him. He wanted to be close to her.

"Goodnight, Charlie." She yawned as she closed her eyes and cuddled up close. She was asleep within moments and Charlie could only give a light chuckle at that. She really could sleep anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say in the last Author's Note, mainly because it was an essay in itself, that the first chapter came from the prompt All Summer Long by Kid Rock, as part of the Keep Calm and Write Something 30 Days of Summer Writing Challenge. This chapter comes from the prompt Marshmallows from the same Challenge.
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something is my baby, and another group that has helped me to find my feed as far as writing is concerned.

"Why did you agree to sleep outside if you hate it?" Charlie asked with a laugh as he grabbed the bag of marshmallows from the cupboard, glancing over his shoulder at Tonks as she dropped down onto the sofa.

"It was something you wanted to do?" She answered him with a shrug before he handed her one of the mugs of hot chocolate.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he sat on the sofa, pulling his long legs up underneath him. "It was but not at the expense of your getting cold."

Tonks' hair flashed red as her cheeks took on a pink tinge. "I just wanted to spend time with you, okay?"

Charlie pressed a kiss to her temple - and then it was his turn to blush. He wasn't sure what it meant that he wanted to continuously kiss Tonks and be as close to her as possible, but it was definitely a feeling that he couldn't seem to shake no matter what.

"Well, next time you want to spend time with me, we'll stay somewhere warm, just for you, okay?" He said softly, though he knew that in reality their opportunities to actually get to spend time together were already starting to run out.

Tonks flashed him a grin, her hair still a bright red though she was laughing at him now. "We're spending time together now, you nugget."

"I meant another time." Charlie said matter-of-factly as he nudged her with his elbow. He blew on his hot chocolate before taking a sip and letting out a contented sigh.

Tonks fake gasped as she held her hand over her heart. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"As if." Charlie laughed. The truth was that he never wanted rid of her. Part of him actually wanted to invite her to spend the rest of her summer there with him at the Burrow but after last night he wasn't sure how big a move that might be considered. It was one thing to fall asleep in each other's arms under the stars but another entirely to have her sleep in his bed. He supposed that she could share a room with his sister, but Ginny was a little kid and that wouldn't be ideal. He wouldn't want to share a room with Ron after all. "I'm trying to find a way that I can monopolise all of your time, actually."

Tonks tilted her head slightly as she watched him and Charlie could feel himself start to get just that little bit uncomfortable about her eyes being fixed on him. He didn't know what was running through her head and it bugged him just that much that she wasn't just saying whatever was on her mind. He did his best to ignore her gaze as he concentrated on just sipping his hot chocolate and warming himself up. It might be the middle of summer but that sure as hell didn't mean that it was warm enough to sleep outside. He was glad that they had though. He was glad that they had gotten one night together away from her parents and his crazy family.

"You know," Tonks began as she set her cup down on the coffee table and turned to face him, hands clasped together in a way that made Charlie want to know what she was up to. "Last night was like a dream."

Charlie blinked at her as he tried to work out whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "A dream?" He repeated slowly.

"Yeah. I guess you've no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, huh?" Tonks asked, her grin stretching even more, which Charlie hadn't even thought would be possible.

Charlie had to shake his head at that. She hadn't given any indication that she had wanted to kiss him before yesterday, or if she had then he hadn't seen any of the signs. "I can't say I do, no." He admitted quietly.

Tonks raised an eyebrow slightly before she moved to press a kiss to his lips, taking him by surprise once again.

Charlie couldn't help but sit there and blink rapidly at her. "What - what was that for?" He asked slowly once he managed to get control of his eyes again.

"I wanted to." Tonks said with a shrug, her grin unmoving. "You didn't have an issue with it yesterday." She pointed out.

Charlie hesitated for a moment. He couldn't argue with that one. There was just a lot about all of this that he wasn't understanding, even though there was a large part of him that wanted to kiss her back and keep on kissing her. That still wasn't a part of himself that he understood though.

"I don't have an issue with it." He said honestly. "In fact I like kissing you, and I want to kiss you more."

Tonks didn't waste any time and all but leapt on him then, her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him again. Charlie was about to pull her close to him when he heard the front door slam and someone clear their throat.

Tonks peeled back, her face contorting in her annoyance. "Percy Cockblock Weasley!"

"It - It's Ignatius." The younger boy stuttered out while Charlie rolled his eyes. He supposed that the Burrow living room wasn't the most private place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the dreaded smut chapter. No prompt used. And be kind. Smut is hard for me.

"Truth or dare?" Tonks asked from where she lay on her bedroom floor.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his front so that he could see her from where he lay on the bed. "I think you know everything there is to know about me by now, Tonks." He pointed out, his eyes studying her face for a moment. He really wanted to know why she felt that she had to turn everything into a game. "If there's something you want to know, you can just ask me." He added as he realised that it could just be her way of trying to get him to open up. He liked to believe that he was an open book, but he was now starting to think that that was far from being the case.

Tonks rolled onto her side, propping her head up on one hand. Charlie could feel her eyes boring into him as she contemplated his words before she gave the slightest of nods.

"It's not really a question." She admitted as she moved to kneel next to the bed now, her face so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. "I want to kiss you again. And honestly I'm quite pleased that none of your family is around to walk in this time."

Charlie swallowed thickly despite himself. He wanted to kiss her - in fact kissing Tonks had been pretty much the only thing on his mind since they had kissed the first time, which was a welcome change from constantly thinking about dragons. That was a thought that shocked him in itself. Dragons were his whole world and the idea that his wants might have even remotely changed was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"You alright?" Tonks asked quietly, her eyes still fixed on his but for once the direct eye contact wasn't making Charlie feel uncomfortable at all.

Tonks' eyes were fascinating, like two brand new galaxies in themselves. Charlie didn't think that he had seen anything quite like them before. Then again he'd also never met someone like Tonks before, and it wasn't even just her unique abilities that made Charlie think that she was one of the most beautiful people on the planet. He could see her heart and it was so large that it made him feel even more special that she had chosen him to spend her time with.

Charlie decided not to give her a verbal answer but instead he moved to press a kiss to her lips. He hoped that his actions would be able to say everything that his words couldn't seem to. He moved to sit up as she moved on to the bed, straddling him as she pushed him backwards. He followed her lead, not letting her break the kiss for even a moment.

It defied all logic, to go from never seeing the point of kissing anyone to wanting to never stop kissing one particular person. Yet here he was, not even caring about the little things like breathing. He wrapped his arms around her as she slid her tongue across his lips. His back arched as he parted his lips, his breath catching in his throat as their tongues met.

Charlie wasn't really aware of much else except for her touch, her fingers on his skin as they slowly pushed his t-shirt up his chest. She only broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head along with her own before her lips were back on his.

He shivered as their skin touched, their stomachs meeting as she moved to press herself against him. He could feel his skin tingling under her fingers as she traced patterns down his side. There was a voice at the back of his mind that was telling him that this was so much more than kissing, but he chose to ignore it as Tonks pulled back. Her eyes were sparkling as she met his gaze, her finger tip working its way over his stomach and chest now.

Without a single word she removed her bra. She sat there, hovering over him for a moment during which Charlie was pretty sure that he could taste his heartbeat as it was beating so hard in his chest. He'd never seen a girl's breasts before and honestly he hadn't really known what to expect. Her body was fascinating, he decided as she took one of his hands to place it on her chest.

"Don't be nervous." She whispered, her voice soft as she leaned down to press a kiss next to his ear.

Her lips kissed from under his ear and along his jaw while Charlie allowed for his hand to work over her breast. Thankfully it seemed to be massaging of its own accord because he had no idea what he was doing. He did find that he was able to relax under her kisses, especially as her lips met his own again.

Before he knew it, Tonks' lips were on his neck, working their way downwards, kissing, licking and even nipping at his skin. She was working down his body and Charlie couldn't help the little voice at the back of his mind that was telling him that it was ridiculous that he was just lying there, but at the same time he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it.

Tonks lips were on his stomach when he realised that she was starting to undo his jeans. He tensed up ever so slightly which she must have felt because she stopped almost immediately, her head tilting so that she could look straight at him.

"If you need me to stop, just say the word." He felt her breath tickle his skin which sent a shiver over him but he managed a nod in reply. He felt safe with Tonks anyway but knowing that he was under no pressure made him feel that much more safe.

When he didn't protest, Tonks slid his jeans down over his hips, promptly followed by his boxers. Her mouth lowered and Charlie's fingers wrapped around the sheets on her bed as her tongue caressed his dick.

He froze, his entire body locking as he eyes squeezed shut. He knew he was hard, he could feel that he was. He had swollen as soon as she had started kissing over his torso, but it was acting without consulting his brain.

"Charlie?" He forced his eyes open to see that Tonks had pulled back again, this time she was hovering over his legs, one knee either side of his. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I… yes." He stammered, his voice shaking far more than he felt was necessary. "I -"

She cut him off as she pressed a kiss to his lips again, having moved so that her body was against his again. "You don't need to explain."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, trying to show her just how grateful he was for her understanding him when he didn't even understand himself. Slowly he rolled them over, allowing Tonks some space to be able to remove her own jeans and pants before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He just continued to kiss her for a while, enjoying the sounds that came from her as he tried to take the lead. He kissed over her jaw, neck, and collarbone. Their bodies moved together before he slowly slid inside of her.

She let out a gasp which made him flinch but her lips quickly captured hers, pulling him back outside of his head before he could start to overthink anything. He moved against her, thrusting his hips slowly while she dug her nails into his back. The way she was kissing him now, it was almost as if her life depended on it.

Charlie found that he was speeding up, though whether this was a subconscious decision, instinct, or both, he couldn't be sure. And then the release came and his whole body went limp as he let out a moan against Tonks' lips.

He could feel her grin though he couldn't quite look at her. It wasn't her fault - his brain was going at one hundred miles an hour to try and process what exactly had just happened. It was a summer of firsts, he thought to himself as he pulled out and rolled over so that he was lying beside her, his eyes fixed on the ceiling now.

Tonks pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck and in that moment he could only think about how lucky he was to have her as his best friend. She was practically perfect in every way, that was for sure.

  
Charlie slept over at Tonks' house that night. It wasn't necessarily planned but if he was completely honest, the more he thought about leaving her, the more anxious he felt about what had happened that afternoon. He knew that the moment that he was left alone to process his thoughts he wasn't going to be able to handle it. What had happened between them had been one of the most thrilling moments of Charlie's life, but it wasn't as if it was something that he had ever wanted to do until it was happening, and now that it was over he wasn't sure that he ever wanted to do that again. It wasn't as if he had hated the entire experience either so talking to Tonks about it wouldn't help matters at all. He wasn't sure that he could get her to understand the multitude of thoughts that were running through his mind without accidentally insulting her. That was the very last thing that he wanted to do. She meant the world to him.

He knew that in less than a week's time they were going to go their separate ways and he wasn't sure that he was ready for that to happen. He'd known it was coming since he'd been accepted as a volunteer at the dragon sanctuary, but that didn't make the whole idea of having to lose her was something that he was in any sort of rush to do.

He fell asleep while he entertained thoughts of staying here with her forever, ignoring the small voice at the back of his mind that told him that his attempt at escapism was completely unhealthy. He couldn't just attach himself to her in the hopes of avoiding his feelings - or as it appeared, his lack thereof.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came, his arms were wrapped tightly around Tonks despite his attempts to convince himself to start to distance himself from her just a little. He had to go home, he knew that much, he was just hoping that he could put that off for a little while longer.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" He heard Tonks and he realised that she was not asleep after all and had probably been watching him as he wrestled with a million different things all at once.

"It's too early for thoughts." Charlie mumbled, his eyes closing at the kiss she pressed to his neck. It felt wrong but it also felt wrong to want her to move away from him so he simply kept his mouth closed on that front.

"Mm, that's true." Tonks mumbled. He felt her stretching out beside him before she cuddled into him again. "But either way, you must be thinking about something. Someone with as busy a mind as you? I don't believe that there's nothing going on in there."

Charlie peeled his eyes open and allowed himself to look at Tonks. She had her eyes closed now but her hair was changing colours with every breath that she took. He realised that it was probably a subconscious thing for her but it made him smile all the same.

"I'm just enjoying being here with you." He told her quietly, which even though it was the truth, it felt like he was using it as something to hide behind.

Tonks seemed to hear the tone that he was trying to keep from her anyway though as she was now moving to sit up, her hand cupping his cheek. "I don't expect anything from you, you know."  
Charlie swallowed thickly but he managed to slowly nod. "I know." He said quietly as he sat up as well, crossing his legs as he turned on the bed to face her properly. "Last night was… I don't actually have the words to describe it." He paused for a moment. "I love you - and I know you know that - but I…" He trailed off with a soft sort of sigh. He didn't have those words either.  
Tonks seemed to understand regardless as she gave a gentle shake of her head and pressed a kiss to his temple. "You don't need to explain anything to me, Charlie. I love you too and that's all that matters to me."

Charlie tried for a smile, though he was sure that it didn't meet his eyes. He didn't know how she could just be okay with his ever fluctuating emotions when he didn't know if he was okay with them himself. But he supposed that he shouldn't complain that she was giving him a chance to process everything properly without demanding that he know straight away. He hadn't even know that he wanted to have sex with her until it was happening, so he knew that it would take some time before he was able to sort through these thoughts, or for him to figure out if that was something that was even possible.

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?" He asked Tonks before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He meant that with all his heart. He couldn't think of a better friend to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. What did you all think?
> 
> Until next time, Quinzee.


End file.
